Simba's Army
Simba's Army, also known as the Resistance of the Pride Lands, or Team Simba, was a group of animals assembled by Kion and Simba that first participate in the Battle of Kenya. History Skirmish at Makuu's Watering Hole The Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. They gather together Bupu's herd, Laini's group, Ma Tembo's herd, and Mbeya's crash. At first, the Pride Landers are tense, but Kion works to defuse the tension. He instructs the animals to race toward Bunga. However, the event soon gets out of hand, for the animals trip over the galagos and end up in a heap. Kion then gets the idea to call Makuu for help. Makuu begrudgingly agrees to help, but his training is too rigorous and ruthless for the other Pride Landers to master. Kion urges Makuu to be kinder to his fellow Pride Landers, but Makuu leaves in a huff and vows to only look out for his own float if trouble should arise. The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. After the fight, Makuu thanks the Pride Landers for their help and vows to return the favor should they find themselves in trouble. Battle of Mizimu Grove At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Simba approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores the Pride Landers to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. Battle of Kenya Simba's army was first assembled at Pride Rock by Simba and Kion for the final assault on Scar's army. Ono and Anga assembled the Pride Lands' birds with Hadithi. Shujaa was send by Sokwe to help as well. After being betrayed by Scar, Janja and his clan redeem and join Jasiri and the Hyena Resistance in aiding the Pride Landers, even when they are forgiven for their evil schemes. Timon and Pumbaa were ordered by Simba to find free herds and aid his army. Shortly after Scar's defeat and Ushari's death, Jasiri becomes the leader of the Outlanders, with help from Janja and his clan. Simba's army was disbanded after Kion and the Lion Guard left to search for the Tree of Life. Notable members Temporary members Unnamed members The-hyena-resistance (167).jpg Mtoto's Mom.jpg Makuu’s Float-pic.png Mh-elephant2.jpg Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (402).jpg Mashindano (76).jpg Lainis-group.png Twiga's Herd.jpg Big Baboon.jpg Baboon 2.jpg Baby Baboon.jpg Baby Baboon’s Mother.jpg Thurston’s Herd.png Twiga's-daughter.png Young-Aardvark.jpg Gallery Battle-for the-Pride Lands (90).jpg Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Groups Category:Lions Category:Cheetahs Category:Honey Badgers Category:Hippopotamuses Category:Egrets Category:Eagles Category:Hyenas Category:Elephants Category:Antelopes Category:Rhinoceroses Category:Galagos Category:Gorillas Category:Mandrills Category:Monkeys Category:Birds Category:Tickbirds Category:Crocodiles Category:Armies Category:Giraffes Category:Aardvarks Category:Zebras Category:Baboons Category:The Lion King: Revisited